B L A C K O U T
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: "What, are you scared?- Of the dark?" He chided mockingly. But it wasn't the dark she was afraid of, it was the creatures lurking within it. Traven. TrevorxRaven one-shot. A teeny-tiny bit AU.


**Black Out**

- -

"What are you scared?-Of the dark?" He chided mockingly.  
But it wasn't the dark she was afraid of, it was the creatures  
lurking within it. Traven. TrevorxRaven.

- -

She crept down the sidewalk that was dimly lit by the dingy street lamps that the state had poorly attempted to fund. It had been five days since she's been down this street that led to her dream house; the mansion.

It was ancient looking with its tattered exterior and badly needed paint job, plus the broken windows and uneven, creaky door didn't quite make it seem warm and inviting to most people. Not to mention the creatures that may be lurking about in the rotting mansion on Benson Hill as they feasted on aging furniture and possibly each other. Such a thing is a rather peculiar site, and yet so was she.

Raven is her name. She is not a creature of the night, but longs to be one. Her wardrobe is made up of different shades of black and gray, with the occasional white. Now she headed down the road in her worn-out black jeans and combat boots. Her head was bent and warm inside the hood of her black _Donnie Darko_ hoodie and a light gray, lacy undershirt that barely contained her cleavage as she eased down the street.

When she stopped by the iron gate that led to her dream home, her neatly done eyes popped a little as she saw the bright green graffiti that stood out against the aging, dark wood.

"It has to be that bonehead of a boy, Trevor. Only he would vandalize such a beautiful home," Raven thought. Her skin crawled just at the thought of her nemesis. Trevor had always been – and probably forever will be – a pain in the ass. He was stuck up and treated everyone else like scum unless they had big boobs and less than half a functioning brain, and all because his dad owns more than half of the town. Trevor has always had the easy way out and he'll let you know it too, but that didn't matter to one person – Raven Madison.

In fact she resented him for it. Raven often found him snobbish and unbearable; a bit of a Neanderthal most of the time. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he brought a club to school and started dragging around cheerleaders by the hair. She couldn't stand the idea of any girl liking him anyways, there was nothing really valuable about him.

I guess you could look on the shallow side and say he has toned legs, blonde hair, and lots of money. But you can only deal with someone like that for so long, and Raven understood that. Which was the main reason she went out of her way to humiliate Trevor ever so often; to keep the chicks in check. Of course that didn't quite always work out, and some went out with him anyway. Usually though it ended up with Trevor getting an ego boost and another heart to his trail of broken ones.

Raven pushed through the creaky, metal gate and walked quickly up the winding driveway until reaching the old house. It was even more beautiful up close in the moonlight. The light illuminated the lighter colors in the wood and the shadows that danced about. She reached out and touched the house, as if that gesture would comfort the house as well as her. She sucked in a withered breath as she read aloud the message Trevor had left.

"**GET LOST FUCKERS.**"

It seemed to echo throughout her head, the volume and meaning increasing in size as it turned and turned until she couldn't take it anymore.

She balled up her fists and slammed her right one on the wood under the "U" in frustration. Why would Trevor ruin such a beautiful place? Does he enjoy messing with Raven as she he? What was his motive behind this message? Were the residents bad enough they had to be run out of town before even being here a week?

These thoughts bounced around in her aching skull along with Trevor's meaningless message. She backed away from the house anxious to make her escape. She ran down the driveway and without getting more than ten feet away she tripped over a loose brick and landed on her butt, ripping the rugged jeans a bit more. Raven let out a breath and stood up. She turned towards the house to see a silhouette in the upper bedroom. She waved friendly at the figure and it disappeared, drawing the black curtains together. Raven shrugged and was about to walk off when something came down and swooped towards her head. She screamed, terrified as the black bulge swooped down at her again, and sprinted down the rest of the driveway. When Raven reached the gate she went out the way she came in, before returning to the safe sidewalk. Her combat boots made a rather obnoxious noise as she scuttled down the street to the richer part of town.

Even Raven had to admit these houses were beautiful, but in a very different way. These were elegant houses, the kind kids point out and say, "I wanna live there, just like a princess!" and the adults chuckle and look at each other like, "Yepp, that's my kid – aren't they adorable?" all smug and proud-like.

Raven parents weren't like that at all – they were hippies. Basically a bunch of whackadoos until Billy, Raven's little brother, came along, and now they wear pantsuit and have regular lamps instead of the lava brand. Not to mention a brainiac of a son to share//brag with their friends. Raven has a few hidden talents, but her main concern was finding or becoming a vampire and most people find that a bit eccentric. But Raven never really cared about what anybody thought, especially the person at the Mitchells' estate demanding to know why she was there at 10:48 on a school night.

Raven then explained in a heated voice that it was strictly none of their business and she need to see Trevor.

"Sorry ma'am," the pudgy, dark-skinned man replied, "no one is allowed in past 9:30. It's a house rule."

"Well, it's five o'clock somewhere, and this is urgent! Possibly pass or fail!" Raven fibbed, figuring he'd let her in for school purposes.

"Whatever it is you'll have to wait until tomorrow at school. Mr. Trevor cannot be disturbed right now. Good day," he said politely before closing the door quietly in her face. Raven pouted, sticking out her black lip, before retreating to the beginning of the driveway when she heard the sound of blasting guns and Trevor yelling, "Die! Die! Die!"

"The little ingrate," Raven snarled quietly. "Well, it looks like I'm going to move onto Plan B."

With that in mind, Raven pulled her hands out of her long sleeves revealing black, fingerless gloves. She scrunched the tips of her fingers up and down to make sure they were ready to work. Raven stepped closer to the left side of the house where a thick, deep green plant was scaling the rough brick, and gripped a vine.

"Ow!" She shot out, now noticing the thorns sticking out from the leafy green plant. Luckily, Trevor had not heard her squeal, and she faintly heard the noises of an explosion coming from the game.

Raven then checked the other side and found the same prickly plant crawling up the house. A little agitated, Raven analyzed the situation at hand. Trevor's room was directly above the four-car garage, which had one car outside of it that may or may not have an alarm. The window to his bedroom was open which was probably the reason why she could hear him so clearly, and would also make an easy entrance.

The plan was cogitated in Raven's head, but there were a few minor set backs that might occur; like an alarm. And if the car did have one, she would have to act fast before Trevor found her, shut his window, and labeled her a creepy stalker for the rest of her social life.

"Screw him," she thought bitterly as she went around to the family's stunning, sleek, white H2. It was a big car and could easily give her the leverage to climb on top of the garage's roof. She put one muddy boot on the shiny, brand-new looking H2's fender and started her descent. She left large, smeared footprints as she scatter up onto the H2's roof, trying her hardest not to fall off and crack her head open.

She gripped onto the ledge of the garage's roof and carefully hoisted herself onto the slanted shingles. Next she crawled slowly towards the window, her heart beating fast from the adrenaline rush she was getting, fueled by rage. When she came to the white window frame she sat her back to the self-absorbed Trevor and began to remove her boots so she wouldn't leave a mess, and also she just wanted to scare Trevor shitless.

After undoing the last buckle she she set the bulging beauties on the window sill next to her before she turned around, stood up silently, and shifted behind a dark blue curtain. She peeked around the edge of the fabric and saw Trevor was still still absorbed in his war game as an explosion of gunfire spread throughout the spacious room.

Raven slunk out from the curtain and watched him, to make sure he didn't hear her as she crept over towards him. He was sitting on a soccer patterned bean bag chair that coordinated with the rest of his room as he played one of the many Halo games on his flat screen television.

He was oblivious as she crept closer, until he caught her reflection on the television monitor. She looked stunning compared to his baggy pants and nude top half, although he boasted a wonderful upper body with his tan arms and hardened tummy. It was a wonder why he didn't walk around topless.

"Hey Monster Girl. I see they let you out of the cage tonight," Trevor commented, fixated deeply into his game.

"And you out of the observatory," Raven retorted. "Although I don't see why, by the way you destroy a perfectly good–"

"That place is falling apart and the people who live there are weird," Trevor concluded, cutting her off.

"Well, I'm weird and I don't see you vandalizing my property," Raven pointed out.

"Because we both know you'd pull some stunt to get back at me. It's like you get off on it," Trevor said while blowing up a group of people.

"Well duh. I just can't let you trample all over me because your daddy has money and you're some kind of rich-boy soccer snob. Besides, what you did was–" Raven started, but before she could finish her rant all the lights went out.

"Hey!" Trevor yelled as his TV went blank. "Look what you did, Monster Girl. You brought your black magic into my house, and look now – it's pitch black!"

Raven took a step towards him, "It's not my fault! You probably over exhausted the outlet with your stupid game."

"There's not much we can do now," Trevor commented, resting in the bean bag and glanced over at Raven. "So why exactly are you here Monster Girl?"

"You ruined my house. You put that nasty color on the outside of it, and I don't understand your motive to do such a horrible thing," Raven said, confusion entwined in her words.

"If I may be frank, it's the _Sterlings_' home, not _yours_. And as I said before they're weird; more than likely vampires if anything. They have a real nasty look to them," Trevor sneered and got off the bean bag chair and walked slowly towards her. "But is that the _only_ reason you came?"

"No Trevor, it's not. I'm madly, psychotically in love with you, and I just couldn't stay away any longer," Raven said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Trevor smiled cockily. "I _so_ knew you wanted me; all the girls do."

"Get off it – I'm just messing with you," Raven scoffed.

"Really Raven? Are you really?" Trevor asked taking a step closer to her.

"Uhm yeah, you freak. Why would I like you like that?" Raven asked taking a few steps back.

"C'mon Raven, we both know you like me. Besides, I've always wanted to kiss a home invader," Trevor said suggestively as he took the last couple steps towards her.

"And I've always wanted to kiss a home wrecker," Raven sighed. Trevor's lines about kissing her were always something similar; 'I've always wanted to kiss a Monster Girl', 'Tennis player', etc. By the third or fourth time it was kind of getting annoying.

Raven took another step backwards and the back of her knees connected to the frame of his bed. Trevor smiled down at her, and gently pushed her down on the bed. Her head and back lay on his sport themed comforter, her hair going off in all directions now that the hood was no longer contained it. Her legs dangled off the edge of the bed, as if she were a ragdoll. He was about to climb on top of her when a loud screeching noise came from outside.

Raven did a little squeal of happiness and sat up to get a better listen. Trevor, smug, took her squeal for terror and chided mockingly, "What are you afraid?-Of the dark?" Raven shook her head making her thick, dark tresses wave from side-to-side. It wasn't the dark she was afraid of, it was the creatures lurking within it.

"Whatever made that noise could be a bat," Raven said dreamily to no one in particular, "which might end up being an actual vampire... Wouldn't that be _wonderful_?"

"Well, if you want I can bit you," Trevor suggested before nibbling a little at her ear.

"You already have," Raven pointed out, snapping out of her vampire trance.

"But that was _so long_ ago," Trevor breathed, "and on the palm. Vampires usually attack people on the neck." Then he moved his sweet little nibbles down to the side of her neck.

"But you're not a vampire," Raven said pushing him away.

"How would you know?" Trevor asked looking at her dark brown eyes.

'That creature I saw, that was a vampire.' Raven pushed that thought away and reasoned to Trevor, "Well for one – you're tan; vampires are deathly pale, almost transparent. Not to mention your lack of fangs and thirsty red eyes. Vampires are also very dead looking – like walking corpses, and you have none of those qualities.

Trevor shrugged, closed the little space between them, and pressed his lips against hers. That discussion was _definately_ over.

There was an instant connection between the two; Raven even felt it. The buzzing sensation ran through the muscles of her lips and zipped down her spine, giving her a little shiver. It then skittered across her thighs and shot down to her painted toes. She was instantaneously lost in the earth-shattering kiss.

It was when Trevor pulled back, breathing heavily, she realized how beautiful he really was. Without the lights on his blue-green eyes shown like non other against his tan face. His cheek bones were high but not accented; they were tucked away by a thin layer of fat and a few freckles. Trevor's full lips cover his glossy, white teeth that must have cost thousands of dollars to perfect. His chest was bare and chiseled. The muscles in his arms were toned and had a slight farmers tan from the last soccer season. His abdomen was tight, and well defined when it came to a six-pack. Trevor's lower region was fairly large and often giggled about in the girls locker room by his latest tease. His thighs were thick with muscle from so much sprinting over the years that also slimmed and toned his calves.

Raven slid her fingers through his blond, floppy hair as they kissed again. Her black lips moved gracefully against his soft ones and he pulled her off the bed completely. When they were both standing upright Trevor put one hand around her waist and the other one tangled in her long mane. He then popped his tongue into her mouth, causing their tips to collide. They had a playful tongue fight then took a breath before switching over to his mouth.

They were in the third quarter of an intense game of tonsil hockey when Trevor's mom came barging in the room with a lit candle saying, "Trevor, honey, are you–" before stopping in her tracks. She was not amused to find her son half-naked with one hand up a girl's shirt, exposing her lower back and a tattoo of a small, winged creature of the night, and the other in her back jean pocket. While the girl's were feeling his rock-hard abs.

The two broke apart and Trevor wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, keeping her close.

"Raven, I-I didn't know you were here, sweetie. Uh, did Manuel let you in?" Mrs. Mitchell asked a bit dazed.

"Uhm no," Raven said blushing lightly. Trevor smiled down at her and said, "I did. We were working on a school thing when the lights went out."

"Well what I saw definitely wasn't school related," his mother retorted haughtily.

"We were acting out a scene in some old literature to... spice it up a little," Trevor explained to his mother and gave Raven a wink.

"Uhm yeah. Exactly!" Raven said smiling at the other female.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that we're turning on the generator and we'll have light soon," his mother said eying the closely linked teens. "Try to finish up, and Raven do your parents know you're here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then I'm going downstairs. Trevor, we'll talk later," she said with that defensive parental tone before exiting the room.

"OoOoO! Big bad mama's gonna give you a spanking," Raven said mockingly, "better watch out."

Trevor smiled down at her and said, "I'd rather get one from you."

"Whatever, you perve," Raven laughed.

"You know, you talk too much," Trevor said playfully, looking down at his Gothic princess.

"Then shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

* * *

**(A/N: So what do you think? Pretty good for a Traven one-shot, no? No. Oh, okay well click the little button below and tell me how much it sucks or if you liked it you can admit that, no one will tell :)) Just to let you know, I let anonymous reviews as well, so no one will be able to trace you to this story xD)**


End file.
